


A Simple Favor

by scarletsky4748



Series: GooGooBom is Messy AF [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, Bromance, Confused boys, Fluff, Jangjun is Jjangpid, M/M, Y is the best hyung ever, a lot of chicken mention, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: From..."Can I get a goodnight kiss as an extra treatment?""Extra treatment is expensive, sure you can pay? I demand to get double, no, four chicken servings.”"Yah! Be more kind to your costumer!"To...“Can… I ask you for a simple favor?”“So, a boner problem. Have you tried to... stroke it?”“What do you think I've been doing here in the middle of night?”It just happened.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: GooGooBom is Messy AF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832134
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself to stop writing new fic cause too many WIP. But this keeps tugging on my head, so please let me live :") I'm sorry for any grammar errors, hopefully this one is quite smooth since my writing skill is surely rusty. Hope you enjoy it! AND DUN FORGET TO SUPPORT GOLDEN CHILD AYE!!
> 
> Ps. Everything I wrote here is a pure wild imagination from a fan xD

Living together with nine people in a dorm definitely isn’t a biggy. Although he admits that the first quarter was challenging, it’s not a bad experience at all. He loves meeting people and his teammates are that mix of lovely, annoying, and unique human being alike (he’s until now still questioning about Jangjun’s origin cause this hyung just seems to be out of the world).

It’s hard not to love them 

In short, Joochan wanna say that living with them is a blessing in disguise. Despite the hard work, tight schedule and their antics, his group members are superb. They have their own color and, one would say, being bare of who they are. It is zero fuckery with them, which makes every day more bearable.

The ten of them is like real brothers. They carry the weight of bad and good events together. Whatever the case, they’ll solve it hand in hand.

However so, he isn’t sure about how this term ‘brother’ works when it comes to this particular person.

If he should confess, he and this Busan friend has been sharing this… peculiar activity.

Their bound is close, no question on that. But to what degree, that’s highly questionable. They support each other through thick and thin, for better or worse, and in every way possible, in private or public matters.

For a second that sounds like a marriage vow and Joochan hits his forehead hard in pity. His brain must be fuming from this unfamiliar field of knowledge. 

This friend who becomes the source of his Busan accent awakening has been tugging on his brain cell lately, which everyone knows it’s not that many.

Joochan sits on his usual spot, the living room are quiet since the others already gone to their respective room. It’s past midnight and the fact that they have no schedule assigned tomorrow, make it the best time to have a full rest.

Jibeom is right next to him, gazing to his direction with the standard face of Kim Jibeom that sure invites a false sense of gentleman charm. Everyone knows better than to believe that charming face. It’s merely a mask of his real dumbass crackhead clown persona.

“Are you sure about this?” Joochan asks, muting the sudden rush of heart pumping, gazing back as the latter put on his jacket and cap.

Jibeom pretends to think, a serious look for math problem solution.

That pair of eyes covered by brown lens gleam in a goofy and playful glint. “If you question that, nope.”

Without second thought, Joochan shoves a pillow on that flawless face.

“Yah! You already agree! As a man you should fulfil your words, Mr Kim!” he replies in a joyous tone, mimicking the persona of a boss.

It’s easy for him to talk to Jibeom.

They share this _certain_ sense of humor and that’s why they’re 3355. Besides, Jibeom doesn’t protest much. He’s very supportive, extremely easy to persuade, and too kind for his own good. Well, unless he is poked on the wrong button. Joochan already had it firsthand and he’s scared for life.

Anyway, what else can he ask from a good friend? 

So, he’s been trusting his heart and body in Jibeom’s care, _literally._

Main mood maker and best helping hand.

Though, somewhere in between, the way it’s worded just sound so terribly wrong.

Jibeom’s grin is as cheeky as his is when he catches that pillow. Those spark matches the glitter in his eyes, albeit the bored tone of his answer.

“Alright, Mr Hong. Let’s go then.”

***

The beginning of this ‘Can I ask you for a simple favor?’ was as innocent as one can possibly think. It was school days and Joochan was beaten hard by the hectic cramped schedule.

His body refused to rest even though he’s sore everywhere. Jumping between practice, recording, and school plus club duty was rough (to put it lightly). To make things worse, he had to do extra with school because it’s his last year.

Thank God that Jibeom’s willing to help him to study and kept him accompany when he needed to sleep late as the other played his guitar or assisted him on the subjects he’s bad at.

That night wasn’t much of a difference. Jibeom was helping him studying again, it was Geography this time (honest talk, he’s a better teacher at math). Joochan was so damn tired. He barely digested anything from the book. Really, he only stared, with close to non-existent interest, at the printed handbook.

His eyes were heavy from sleepless nights but every time he landed on bed; his body refused to rest and forced him to stay up till sunrise.

His wolfish pair had visibly turned into panda’s.

“How many nights you’ve been an insomniac?” All of a sudden, that question popped, like a surprise quiz his teacher been trained them to answer in class.

Jibeom looked straight at him when he shot the question, realizing how his counterpart hadn’t paid much attention to his explanation. 

As an impulsive action, five fingers were up on the air. Face dropped fast, a hard kiss, on the cold paper. His brain circuits were cut here and there, unconsciously confessing the action that considered a severe sin by Daeyol.

And he’s been doing wonderful at deceiving and convincing the oldest and many people that he slept well.

“Someone sure is good at lying.”

“Sssh, don’t you dare telling Daeyol Hyung or-“

Joochan was ready to throw his blackmail, but a hand landed on his chest.

A hand.

He titled his head up and there’s this serious face. In the K-Drama he recently watched, it’s a mirror of the scene where the doctor is checking a dying patient.

But he’s not dying.

Is he?

His inner self was conflicted.

“Oh- wait! There’s still heartbeats! _Oh my God, amazing_!”

Cue! A mimic of repetitive heartbeat sound flapped out from Jibeom’s mouth. It’s loud and absurd and Joochan cracked. Don’t blame him from laughing cause then Jibeom and English always stayed legendary. That ‘Oh my God’ and ‘Amazing’ were outstanding.

His own hands raised up, covering his mouth.

God did consider a lot when he created him because those two hands became a big help to moderate his reaction, or in this case, the volume of his laughter. He’s still a sensible housemate and above all, he didn’t want to get his ass kicked by sleepy Donghyun or Seungmin.

“I just can’t sleep.”

As the laughter brought fresh air to his eyes, his words just came out. It’s probably the sudden warmth. His words just slipped away like that.

“I feel so tired but sleeping is a mission impossible lately.”

Then, a moment of silence ensued.

Jibeom simply stared and Joochan was kinda self-conscious. That gaze was unreadable.

Abruptly, he’s pulled up and dragged away from the living room to Jibeom’s shared room with Jaehyun.

That sudden development freaked him.

Thinking about it, it’d be only the two of them since the said roommate was visiting home for few days.

“Wait- Jibeom-“

The 180-degree turn-of-event got Joochan **_absolutely_** freaked out. Who wouldn’t? They’re laughing, then suddenly he’s dragged into a room.

_WHAT IS THIS?_

Yes, he’s screaming inside. He understood that Jibeom would never do anything weird but seriously? Jibeom was, widely approved, mysterious and classified in many aspects. For example, with such aloof face, none would believe that he’s a master of math and a softie inside. Who knows other big mysteries he’s hiding?

Yet, Jibeom didn’t give him the chance to panic as he proceeded to whatever he had in mind.

A pair of foreign hands landed from behind and his body tensed.

“….”

Until those hands did the magic.

Joochan first gaped at the sudden intrusion but his body was soon relaxing as those fingers hit the right joint. Poking a swirl here, poking a swirl there. Pressing the spot there and there. He fell straight into those hands.

It’s surely the _massage_ he’s been yearning without much awareness. He gladly followed along. His head naturally tilted to the side.

“There, oh yeah. A little on the right side, please.”

Strange. But, he was entranced by those skillful hands. It’s really soothing that his tiredness suddenly disappeared, vanished away, gone with the wind, sayonara. Whichever the term, Joochan approved.

“You gotta pay me chicken for this.”

Yet, as he’s in the middle of the yearned trance, this very person also ruined it. 

His lips jutted forward, formed a pout. A heavy one. “I thought it’s free?” He complained.

Another pause.

In usual basis, Jibeom’s quick on his wit, but somehow, somehow, the pout on that face turned his head blank. A plate full of fried chicken he had in mind transformed into a rubber chicken quaking.

_Quaaack, quaaaaack, quaaaaaaaack._

Blame YT for taking him to the unfamiliar land of absurdity and beware YT of its dark-side.

A throat is cleared. “…. for first time experience. Next treatment is one chicken serving.”

The answer came seconds after. It sounded thoughtful aside from the sloppy gesture. Fingers moved back on its pace, push and drag on the stiffened muscles.

Even so, the answer’s good enough to bring the sly grin back to the game. Joochan’s smile was blindingly _bright_.

“Yes, Jibeom-ssi, your patient will pay you handsomely next treatment. But do me a simple favor for now.” Joochan glanced up, looking at the slightly taller boy with a sheepish smile. His teasing mood tuned in, and Jibeom sensed it.

“Spill it out, costumer.” He joined the play. A brow raised expectantly as head wandered to every possibility.

The first question to decide, is it going to be a real request or another joke? The two of them got the titled of the prankster afterall.

That smile turned innocent and the doubt came rushing about it being a real request.

“Can I get a goodnight kiss? I think it’ll help me to sleep faster.”

A ‘tch’ sound effect was loud from his mouth. And it got the other chuckling in mirth. The famous and well know Cheshire smile soon appeared.

“I thought you’re all grown-up.” He cooed and Joochan purposely winked. “Extra treatment is expensive, sure you can pay?” Jibeom sent him a questioning frown and playfully cupped Joochan’s cheek, checking up either he’s been dealing with a baby or a real teenager already coming out of age.

“I demand double, no, four, chicken servings.”

Joochan pushed Jibeom’s hand away. “Yah! Be more kind to your costumer!” He was acting serious with the loud deep voice card applied. Yet, it’s impossible to hide those twinkling amusement in his eyes.

“Make sure you added four extra chicken servings on my deposit and that’s a deal.”

They looked at each other for a short staring contest before burst into a muffled laugh.

Again, sleepy Donghyun and Seungmin’s kick was to be avoided at all cost and they had mutual understanding for it.

Their chat continued on the topic of chicken: Is chicken wings better than chicken thighs? What’s the best chicken sauce? Recommendation of best chicken restaurant? Have it hot or have it cold? The discussion was going on and on and somewhat there’s chicken rubber toy.

Jibeom got a deja vu.

“Can you mimic it?”

Joochan asked randomly. In his head it’s a throwback of the heartbeats’ imitation. He sincerely thought his Busan friend would do tremendously at that. But, it’s a hard _NOPE_ in his facial expression as a firm answer.

However, Hong Joochan had no words such giving up in his dictionary. The request became mandate. Then it turned to be an order. The target didn’t react.

And at the very last, it changed form into a mix of whine and tantrum. Jibeom gave up. He presented a small showcase of chicken rubber noise featuring Joochan’s squeezing hand.

The result was another fit of laughter, by Joochan truly, as he fell on the bed. Keeping his voice low was sure to be a hard task that night. Jibeom’s protests tagged on as his audience got the laugh of his life. Still, his hands did the job devotedly, back to shoulder and nape. Joochan grinned widely that it stretched the full line of his lips, showing his white teeth.

The rest of the night was soothing. It’s specially for Joochan who’s comfortably taking a pillow on his possession.

“I feel sleepy.” His statement hinted a surprise.

He dearly questioned how the mission impossible he’s been dealing for a week straight became possible with his sedated brain. He wasn’t kidding when he told the latter about his sleeping trouble, but here he’s already so close to swim away from his conscious into the slumber.

Jibeom glanced at the slimmer figure on his bed. He could tell how he’s struggling to stay up for a little bit to keep up with their newest conversation.

They’re in the middle of conversing the value of chicken against the value of strawberry. It’s unrelated, but it’s a serious topic for them. 

A hand landed on the blonde hair. Unlike the previous series of being freaked out by that hand, he’s comforted. It’s affectionate, the stroke. The movement was a bit awkward, slightly tentative, but it’s tender and he liked it.

The drowsiness was irresistible. He couldn’t resist it any longer, and without further notice, he let himself slip to the dreamland.

Though, before he completely fell deep to slumber, he could sense a light kiss on his temple.

 _Ah,_ that day ended better than he ever expected.

***

The next time he asked for a simple favor, it’s rather a desperate measure because of a force majeure event than the previous cheeky act.

Plus, he didn’t have any other candidate on his list.

When he chose Jibeom, his logic simply went like this:

Last time, Jibeom could make the impossible, possible. So, it’s supposedly not a big deal. Additionally, who else can be as casual as Jibeom? He’s the most understanding person he ever met.

Hence, he put his choice without any second thought.

Still, Joochan got his palms wet from cold sweat and his phone almost slip when he’s about to search for Jibeom’s contact. A close call.

His reflect was gladly faster.

Damn phone, he didn’t need it to break yet. Can’t his phone be more considerate (or maybe his luck?), he’s in an emergency situation!

Tap here, tap there. Call.

Joochan waited, unsettled on his position. Hopefully, Jibeom’s awake playing game or something. Finger crossing for that to happen.

He peeked down to the main problem facing him now. His private part, in short, wasn’t cooperating. Alright, he can’t jerk off.

It shouldn’t be a big deal if he can sleep it away. But no, he can’t cool it down nor make it excited and finished the job. It just happened that although he already spent hours (it’s been almost two hours) in the bathroom, that part didn’t react to anything he did.

Have someone ever experienced such peculiarity? It’s a big distress since he usually can handle it asap.

Was it the combination of stress and bad sleep schedule? He backtracked a little, his body seemingly left on error status. He’s sure been unlucky these days. From bumping into everywhere, getting his crotch accidently punched, and having _this._

“Hello?”

Thank God, precious, his luck finally showed up after the fourth beep.

“Jibeommie… are you awake?” He immediately pointed out.

It’s an understatement to say that his heart was beating faster. It’s a time bomb waiting to explode.

“Hm? Awake.”

There’s a light yawn there.

Joochan felt a little guilt creeping but he couldn’t retreat and it’s an urgent matter. Well, he’d be a deadmeat if he didn’t get any help until the sun was up.

The next reply was slow and careful, Joochan tried his hardest to calm down as the heat invaded his cheeks.

“Can… I ask you for a simple favor?”

“What is it? Where are you though?”

Thankfully, the answer was welcoming. He sighed in relief. Jibeom’s really most reliable.

“I’m in the bathroom, can you come first? I’ll explain later.”

“Alright, give me a minute.”

Done. The phone was cut which signaled that the other was already on the way.

It’s quicker than he predicted. Yet, he hesitated either it’s a good or bad sign.

But, blood pumped fast, way too fast, across his vein. His heart was on race; a race of life and death.

The mini theater in his head played the scenario of possible Jibeom’s reactions as he figured about the _thing._

The first slide was Jibeom frozen in front of him with ‘wtf’ shocked Patrick's meme.

It’s haunting.

Joochan inwardly slapped himself for joking in a time like this and burnt the theater down with all his imaginary. He should refrain himself from Spongebob at least a week, for his own sanity.

It’s enough shocked Patrick face for a day. 

It didn’t take long for Jibeom to show up. He knocked on the wooden door and Joochan quickly pulled him in.

Then, he, in an undoubtedly awkward way, explained his situation as soon as the two of them were locked in the bathroom.

“So, do you know that time when you get hard and you should just let it out?”

He tried to be as smooth and mannered as possible. First, he’s classy. Second, he didn’t want to sound dirty. Their setting was already misleading and he didn’t need anymore aspect in that. Third, he’s utterly clueless on how to bring this type of topic up.

Being a younger brother to an older sister and having a life dedicated to music didn’t give much help when it came to anatomy and man’s erection.

“So… boner problem.”

Yet, Jibeom simply concluded so straightforwardly after examining him head to toe. That’s rude since he’s been trying so hard to figure the words and Jibeom just put it straight to the point. Joochan had it so close to throwing the showerhead to Jibeom’s.

He nodded. He’s just desperate. “Ugh, yeah. You can say it that way.”

There’s a heavy silence between them. He didn’t like the silence but judging by experience, this man was probably in the middle of processing the information.

“… have you tried to stroke it?”

“What do you think I do here in the middle of night?”

Jibeom stared at him, peeking slightly downward second time (for the record, he’s not being a pervert, only observing), then up to Joochan’s troubled face.

“I have an idea. Will you trust me?”

Determination in that face reminded Joochan of the old-time when the impossible mission turned possible, so what to lose? As far as he recalled, this fellow’s trustworthy and dependable. Hence, pushing the grayish clouds away from his face, he nodded.

Jibeom stepped closer, walking past him to near the sink block. He’s searching for something there. And while waiting, Joochan thought he would discover that Jibeom watched porns and would give him recommendations for jerking.

But to his surprise, Jibeom simply pulled him close, pushing him to sit on his lap. A hand wrapped protectively around his waist, securing their position with Jibeom’s back perched on the wall side near the sink block.

Joochan’s experiencing a heart attack. A severe one.

“Close your eyes.”

He was clueless. He’s having a turmoil.

However, he did as he’s told. Closing his eyes, locked his mouth and trusting Jibeom 100%. Still, don’t blame his inner for screaming on 2000% volume. How anyone suggested he should handle the situation?

Then, he sensed the cold and gooey drop on his hard on. The sensation was tingling, shaking his nerves. He’s shuddering legit from the very tip of his hair strand to his tip of toe nails. And he should admit it’s a good reaction because five minutes ago that down-there was numb.

His nose caught the smell of vanilla. _Oh_ , he recognized it as Jaehyun’s body wash and he scrunched in disapproval.

“Isn’t that Jaehyun’s bodywash?” His big mouth seriously didn’t know the appropriate time.

Jibeom stopped midway. Joochan gulped hard. Inwardly, he’s telling his heart to stay still and please don’t jump out from his body.

“It is. It’s good for lubrication.”

_OKAY LUBRICATION FOR WHAT???_

“To make sure it won’t hurt. I swear I won’t do anything weird. And if you don’t like Jaehyun’s I’ll find someone else’s or we can use yours.”

Joochan bit his inner lips, cursing all the Celestial Beings up there for giving him this situation.

“No- please continue.” 

He didn’t have anything against Jaehyun, but it’s a private matter, and it’s like there’s a third person watching since Jaehyun used this scent everywhere. He didn’t need that patronized impression added!

Jibeom’s already enough witness of his suffering and embarrassment.

After that little hazard, Joochan found Jibeom’s directing his hand to wrap around the hard length. His worries slowly went away. The latter simply guided his hand to move.

Apparently, his sensory nerves came back to life. He’s so relieved as the familiar sensation hit. Yet, before he could progress thoroughly, the callused surface of Jibeom's hand covered the mushroom head, squeezing and rubbing near the slit.

His inner was gone for good, and his nerves system was wrecked at the sudden development of extra helping hand on this- boner problem. 

“Jibeomm-“

Head snapped to face the cause of his extra distress. Yet, the calm gesture of the person behind him only making him gulp hard.

“Stay still”

His body was tensed. But again, it’s his idea to begin with, he should behave. He _should_. But fucking how? Now that those fingers eventually fastened the pace.

Never in his right mind to imagine that he will get this kind of help.

Joochan bit his inner lips as blood boiled from the friction, flicking the fire core and on his whole body.

The movement was really thorough. His hard length, its tip, up to the slit were well-taken care. The pressure points, the strokes, it’s just so arousing.

Joochan can feel how his legs turn into jello. He even needed to lean on Jibeom’s side for support as the pace got intense.

The sensation was burning. It’s so different from when he’s doing it individually. It’s just too much that he had to gasp countless of times, grunting, fighting the bubbling voice at the back of his throat from the overwhelming tension. His whole body was rocking with every stroke that he should hold onto Jibeom’s arms for support.

“AH!”

And, a voice escaped. He swore to God it’s just so pitchy-ly wrong that he immediately bit his lips hard to keep it down. Breathless, tears of pleasure dripped from the sharp corner as he endured the exploding sensation.

As his body was limping in Jibeom’s arm. The white liquid messily gushed out, coating those long fingers.

Even though he won’t ever admit it, that’s the best feeling he ever got from this kind of action.

“We gotta need to have condom if this simple favor is to continue.”

That comment caught him of guard and he whimpered. Cheeks bloomed red (it’s the color of a ripe ready-to-eat tomato), realizing the mess he had made.

He weakly elbowed Jibeom’s side in annoyance. “Ugh, sorry…” 

The latter moved carefully to the side to clean his hand while supporting Joochan’s weight. “Don’t mind it. I’m only helping you out. Better now?”

Those were sincere. Joochan could see it albeit his hazy eyes.

“Yeah…. I’ll prolly drop dead on bed after this.” He breathes slowly, filling up the oxygen needed for his lungs.

It was **_bomb_**.

He stayed a little longer on that board embrace. There’s this sense of safety, warmth, and most of all, familiarity. He could sniff this laundry scent blended with musk and mint.

Is that Jibeom’s scent? Definitely better than Jaehyun’s.

 _No, Jaehyun I don’t hate you, it’s just a fact._ He told himself when Jaehyun’s judging face floating around. 

He went to bath after successfully pushed Jibeom out. His face was red from embarrassment the whole bathing session.

However, that blush died down instantly when he found Jibeom outside the bathroom. His face was super serious. Even when he patted the robust back, there’s no respond.

The combo of such expression, silence and Jibeom just usually didn’t go well.

Joochan was on alert. Did what happen gross him out? Teeth grated bitterly at that thought. But, rather than got himself drown into insecurity, he chose to just go straight to it. 

“You okay?”

The way Jibeom’s head turned to his direction relieved the tight rope around his lungs. It showed no indication of disgust whatsoever. The latter seemingly lost in his own thought.

“Oh, I’m counting your debt, it’s 3355 chicken servings.”

_Bye._

Just like that, Joochan forgot about how agonized he felt about what happened and pushed that back quite harsh with a light laughter.

“Yah! That’s robbing!!”

“Told ya, extra treatment is expensive.”

The bicker was unavoidable as they headed to their own bedroom. Lucky it’s only few people in the dorm that night.

The next morning (if 3PM was anything near morning), they went for fried chicken (Joochan ate 5 servings and Jibeom got 3 serving, but that 3355 is considered paid) and Joochan successfully coaxed the latter (accepted with a heavy sigh, Jibeom genuinely feels he’s the one being robbed) to buy him a big basket of RB ice cream on their way back.

As they strolled through the shop, he saw this beauty shop and caught a flash of bodywash products. Internally, he’s making a note to get one for Jibeom. For the sake of privacy.

Plus, honey and herb would do the wonderous to Jibeom’s image

He probably overreacted, but no, nai, he didn’t need to have the idea of extra watching eyes.

Or a third wheeler. 

***

That simple favor which he thought will only happen _once_ , somehow continued.

The second time was as awkward. It’s more on Joochan’s side since Jibeom’s face was intact with this casual and calm façade. Joochan grumbled about it every time but Jibeom never took him seriously. Eventually, he forgot about being awkward at all. They ended up discussing about the possibility of building abs without dieting on chicken

The conclusion they reached? **No diet is decent if there’s no fried chicken included.**

After the second came the third and after that, Joochan just stopped counting. They stopped counting. Jibeom was apparently keeping track too (for the sake of his payment) but at the third occurrence he found it painstakingly inconvenience. Ultimate reason: if he talked about payment ahead, he’d be the one getting robbed later. Joochan’s way too cunning for his own good.

The prolonged activities sometimes had nothing to do with the initial purpose, him having the difficulty to do the do.

Joochan would just give Jibeom a call when they’re in hurry. At different times, it’s somehow Jibeom (based on his word, Joochan-in-distress radar) found him. He would corner Joochan and they’d disappear for a good 15 minutes and returned with more energetic and cheekier Joochan and more smiley Jibeom.

So really, Joochan questioned what makes the two of them? This simple favor wasn’t as simple as a simple favor anymore.

They’re good friend, no question on that.

They dear each other greatly, he loves all his teammates. 

But, was it anything of usual having a friend to help you jerking off? It’s his first time experienced.

Then, if you reversed the question, was it anything of usual having to help your friend jerking off? It’s also Jibeom’s first experienced.

Did they plan to apply it to others? No way in hell, at least for Joochan.

Back to the deduction time.

Except the additional new habit of private time, there’s almost no change in their exchange.

Alright, he confessed that since Jibeom’s way immersed in his game addiction (when he’s gaming, he’s serious af, even Joochan can’t go through past that), he preferred to tease the hell out of Donghyun. The shorter was easier to tease. Also, he really enjoyed the thrill as Donghyun shot this sharp gaze, trying to a hot laser to him. They’re good friends though. The dance lover’s his bestie.

Anyway, that’s unrelated with Jibeom helping him with that very top sensitive and private stuff.

His head's smoking

Should he just leave this as an open case?

***


	2. Part 2

Unfortunately, the question stubbornly bugged him from time to time.

One day, he found himself extremely _concerned_. It randomly crossed his head and knocked his cerebral cortex day and night.

_Is it really as simple as a friend asking a favor and a friend doing that favor?_

Sungyoon was poking his cheek nonstop that day. They’ve just finished reviewing their vocal trainer’s notes (It wasn’t much and they’re both happy with the improvement). Joochan was in a good mood which equaled to extra energy.

So, he decided to find an answer before they got lunch

Tap. Press.

It’s already the nth time in a hour when Sungyoon’s fingertip land on his cheek. He had no objection since it’s well known that the hyung-line had something between them and his cheek. They said it’s adorable, he simply thought it must be because he got chubbier lately.

Remember, food before problem solving. So, since he’s been on solving problem mode these days, his food intake increased accordingly.

His mind was somewhere else at that moment, decoding the meanings and significants about the habit he developed with Jibeom. On the look of it, the other seemed to pay no thought.

But, he did.

So, additional info time.

  1. It’s only one way. He offered Jibeom his help but this friend said, _‘I’m not hard how can I ask for your help now?’_ Which was top notch logic. He agreed. But, CAN’T HE UNDERSTAND THE UNDERNEATH CONNOTATION? Anyway, he hadn’t yet encountered the event where Jibeom’s the one needing the favor. Likely, it can be assumed that he had it good controlling his hormone (Joochan envied that, really).
  2. They kissed sometimes, and sneakily around. The mere a helping hand for jerking off has developed with kissing included, thanks to a close call. Joochan can’t recall well who made it a habit, it just naturally happened.  
  
The beginning was, however, a time of crises because he… moaned a bit too loud (this still got him flustered to remember). Jibeom was quick on his wit and shut him up before someone found out. Then a master plan developed: Jibeom’s sobbing acting and Joochan’s sound effect. For some weeks, there’s this ghost story lingering around the bathroom and living room and Donghyun got grumpy cause Bomin kept asking to accompany him to the bathroom at night.


  1. They would go outing after doing the do, sometimes a full day. Other times, they’d hang out for half an hour to some more hours. That depended on the schedule. That outing usually consisted of strolling for food and goods, having meals which often ended as Joochan took Jibeom’s meal, taking this blackmail photos behind each other back, playing fight, and sleeping together in innocent pure most platonic way if anyone wondered (living room was their basecamp).
  2. Jibeom’s regularly checking up on his need and taking care of him. On the other hand, he found himself searching for the latter’s presence everywhere he goes. There’s also this moment when he would just lean on Jibeom and did exactly nothing. Then, Jibeom would pat him.



“…..”

Okay, he zoned out.

That’s already four and it didn’t yet reach half of the list.

If only the condition was: they’re jerking off to each other, then done, nothing. He won’t be this troubled.

Joochan scratched the top of his head. He would need a back-up squad to support his brain.

Therefore, featuring Sungyoon’s poke on his cheeks while the hyung checked on his phone, he began the journey, consulting to the best source available.

Google.

Which was quite a dubious move since Google had many information but solving problem wasn’t its specialty or so Tag mentioned a lot.

The first heading presented him a sudden headache.

You **shouldn’t** share your intimate moment with your friend, just because

Alright, in short, he already broke the rule. Hopeless, wasn’t he?

Yet, did it answer his question? Nah. How he should actually interpret that ‘just because’?

He continued the journey. There’re about two million results there and he must find something along the way. An articulate and reasonable justification to stop his speculating brain.

Five pages and 20 minutes later.

To sum up Google’s final answer, it’s like this: N O P E. Good luck headaching!

“Geez....” _Google, why are you so judging?_

It’s the call that he better asked a real breathing human with social experiences than a machine built on some algorithms.

“Hyung, what do you think about close friend sharing intimate moment?”

Was it absurd? Sungyoon’s face answered yes. He spent goofing, poking and trying to get the younger attention as a vain attempt then… this. There’s no way to be prepared.

“Come again?”

Somehow, Joochan had this picture of his hyung magically turned into a stone in front of him. Well, was it that random?

“What do you think about close friend sharing intimate moment?” So he kindly repeated the question.

He blinked, three times.

Joochan there hasn’t turned into an alien yet. 

“That’s quite a question…” He mused, taking it slow; definitely, positively, absolutely, not prepared for this kind of talk.

Despite being a mischievous and playful younger brother, talkative above all, his baby bro was never one to ask about such scandalous matter. He’s way too focused on music and enjoying life of the party.

Why suddenly? 

“Why you asked?”

The obsidian pairs gazed directly as if digging down to his heart’s content. Joochan, as the receiver-end, could hear the thundering drum of his heartbeat. A nerve-wrecking experience it was since it’s unusual for the older to talk rather too careful.

WHO GAVE THE IDEA TO ASK SUNGYOON HYUNG ABOUT THIS?

“Uhm, that’s because….”

Right, it’s him. He wondered, _is idiocy contagious?_ Cause if it did, he should cozy up to Daeyol or Youngteak to return his brain’s function (or maybe doing a self-reflect) rather than spend most time around Jangjun and Jibeom.

“… so, I read this article and thought that’s questionable?” Thank God, he’s quick on his feet. There’s the perfect cover up on his hand and soon his screen phone landed way too close to the older’s face.

Lucky, his best hyung believed it straight away and didn’t pry further.

“I’m not sure about that, but isn’t that quite shameless? Particularly to your partner. Either it’s a girl or boy.” There’s a look exchanged between them for an unknown reason. A cough, those bunny eyes darted everywhere but him for a second. “… if you swing that way. I mean, every love is love. And the point is, your partner is a person of their own so they have their own privacy. Even if it’s your closest and dearest, you must have their concern. Sharing your intimate moment is immoral if your partner doesn’t approve on that. They’re not entertainment.”

Joochan facepalmed, he surely didn’t make himself clear enough.

Though, did it sound differently between ‘sharing intimate moment’ and ‘getting your bro helping you jerking off by touching your weenie’? 

His stomach kicked in as his energy level dropped to 10%.

It wasn’t a hit to his real question, but he nodded like a good kid. His tummy required foods and he’s going with the call.

“Hm, I see. Anyway, let’s have lunch, hyung! I’m starving.”

At least, he could tell that Sungyoon would go neutral for whatever this thing, he and Jibeom have been doing.

Anyhow, a mental note. Screw Google or real-life person’s assistance, he’s going to bring it up straight to Jibeom, dig a real answer from that mouth, settle to a conclusion: case closed. No possible way of gaining five more kilos and stressed their manager thrice he already did. 

After all, it’s a business between the two of them. There’s two people there, it’s practically useless to keep questioning thing by himself.

***

It was on the extra training hour they planned together to synchronize their steps in the new choreography (Jibeom’s request, which Joochan happily obliged) since they’re to share some parts together and to switch position here and there.

Crashing to each other on a stage won’t get them any award, no?

One, two, three, four. Tap. Their steps echoed within that four-wall room. The fifth time in a row, they stopped for a short evaluation.

Joochan was quite satisfied with the development. The switch was going smoothly and the sync top notch. But, extra power would perfect the sharpness.

Hence, they went for another five to ensure the accuracy. The music started and so was the dancing. Joochan watched his reflection on the mirror carefully while counting the beats. A little trick from Donghyun he would be forever grateful for. Although the latter was very annoyed when he’s bugging him nonstop.

It went flawless.

Though, flawless equaled efforts and Jibeom made the floor his best friend the next second Joochan turned off the song. The younger chuckled seeing how exhausted his fellow there. He brought their drink down and sat beside him.

“Aren’t we getting better at this?” Legs straightened as he watched the untold love story between Jibeom and the floor. He’s kinda feeling nostalgic.

They had it terrible at dancing before. However, at this very moment, they did ten trials and executed it without a hitch.

“I’m merely avoiding your nagging.” Lightheartedly, Jibeom peeked at Joochan with a goofy grin.

“When did I nag you???” Joochan shot a playful glare and sent a slap on the arm. For the record, the slap was not so playful. That smol fist was one of the most dangerous hit Jibeom ever experienced. Good thing he had a good built and he’s used to receive this one Joochan’s habit for getting amused, annoyed, and excited for more than years.

“Ouch.” He rubbed his arms, certainly exaggerating it.

Joochan face screamed triumphant.

Jibeom stared, albeit his lost, a corner of his lips twitched up. He sat facing the latter, catching breath done, hydrating came next. He received the water bottle and thank Joochan for that.

The minutes later was calm and comfy as they began to talk nonsense and laugh to almost everything.

Until the nation of fire attacked.

Real deal, until Joochan got a knock on his head and a question eloquently danced out from his mouth.

“Btw, are you not feeling anything weird having to help me jerking off?”

The water Jibeom supposed to drink suddenly trying to kill him. He coughed nonstop and Joochan felt like a criminal.

“That’s random.” For a second, either it is his imagination or not, he saw a tint brush of pinkish shade on that cheek. 

A gulp of water, he glanced at Joochan. A second one, he cleared his throat. “I don’t think so. We’re helping each other.” He finally answered, looking at the other with an undivided attention.

“Really, it’s not weird? You don’t feel anything weird by that?”

Although the question was rather ambiguous, Jibeom settled with ‘I don’t mind’. It was a little more too complicated if he should explain of his _notion_. Yet, for the big picture, he’s okay despite some inner conflicts going constantly.

The throaty noise Joochan had when he tried to keep quiet honestly made him feel some kind of way. Let’s not mention after the do which spent mostly on a sudden request for snuggling.

He’s just deeply conflicted.

“Is it?”

Their head tilted to each other’s direction. Gazing, blinking, searching for something. A possibility of telepathy?

“It’s… maybe unusual. But it’s not like suddenly there’s 13 months in a year though?”

It took time for Joochan’s brain to digest the new statement. It’s first time they actually talked face to face, seriously, without other interruption.

 _Okay so Jibeom surely didn’t mind about it at all? And they’re good friend._ His head pulled some strings to weave a single conclusion. 

“Thinking too much won’t do you any good Joochannie.” 

The petting on his head got him distracted. Jibeom was staring at him with that gaze again. He couldn’t remember exactly but it was this warm fuzy comfy feely that made him go gooey. The sensation was similar to that when you sneaking under a thick blanket in a relaxing-scented room, hugging your fluffy pillow, and getting the proper and rewarding rest after a long day.

Jibeom really had this ‘hyung’ aura.

He hummed slightly. Maybe he’s been thinking too much. The younger nodded, flashing a cheeky smile in return.

“Well, that’s possible. Though, how about your friend tell you about their intimate moment with someone else?”

The answer came too quickly and Joochan could see the shiver in those orbs.

“Are we talking about what is the likely nightmare punishment you can give to me?”

His grin got wider at the playfulness floating on the air. “Maybe, if that’s so, I’ll find google for that.”

“No, no, no, don’t do that.”

It’s a chaos when he pretended to pull his phone and Jibeom was already half-way to storm him. Joochan laughed and fell to the latter’s side, letting his phone taken away.

The position was; one of Jibeom’s arm supported Joochan’s weight while Joochan relaxed on Jibeom’s embrace. 

“Though, Jibeommie, so being affectionate is okay?” He poked the front bang. Looking up close, sharp features greeted his eyes. If that’s not something to admire? He seriously meant it when he boasted around about how handsome Jibeom has got. The more you looked at it, the more reason to admire. 

“Aren’t you always clingy?”

Instead of being triggered, Joochan abruptly landed a hard smooch on his cheek which was responded by a look and a light ruffle on his crown.

“… why am I suddenly attacked?” Jibeom was taken aback, a _pleasant_ surprise. His face got this uncommon flustered yet pleased and slightly timid. It retorted back to his usual expression in a matter of seconds, but Joochan was already beyond proud.

It’s a great achievement to have Jibeom showing something than his misleading charming façade or his dorky joker card.

“Be grateful Kim Jibeom! I don’t just do that to anyone.”

“Yep, cause none wants them.”

“That’s for you please.” Joochan snickered. He smacked Jibeom’s shoulder again, repeatedly, inviting light laughter from the other as Joochan was shouting cheeky nonsense an auntie would tell.

Then, there’s a kiss, on lips this time, returned.

***

When was the last time he asked for Jibeom’s help? Joochan can’t remember well. Between the new schedules and hours of going here and there, he was drained. Months went away so quickly and he didn’t have the time to actually process about that of personal needs. It’s been all work related.

Eventually, the problem returned. His body had again experienced another error state. He was devastated. Even though he’s at better state of controlling the _stiffness_ , it tortured him in the long-run. 

As if the condition wasn’t bad enough, his sole savior has deep fallen into the hole of gamers. He’s a game maniac and it’s impossible to find him alone without his phone (again, when he’s focused better left him alone). It’s even safe to stay that the phone has turned to be his girlfriend. Those hands seemed to glue there. Inseparable.

To be fair, he too enjoyed games, but it’s more on him watching or playing when he’s bored out of his mind or curious to try something new.

Jibeom is just on another level.

Hence, he’s been thinking to withdraw from the old method and Jibeom’s hands (damn, the jump and slide button sabotage it now). He’s been considering to take matters into his own hand. No pun intended.

Afterall, there’s no way he’s going to ask for other help. That’ll be the darkest history from all the dark histories he accidently created. Plus, there’s no guarantee that their hands would do any better.

Joochan paused his train of thought. He impulsively bumped his head to the couch.

Lobster is red and so his face is.

Anyway, he did try to go solo. The first trial was… disheartening. The second was frustrating and Joochan had no energy left for the third. He spent the rest of that day stress-eating. Lucky enough, sleep didn’t leave him alone.

Yet, the gods and goddess seemingly did abandon him from the shelter of luck.

He woke up getting the boner again.

It was a distressful experience to go through which really, he’s distressed. Back then, he was this depressed too but at least Jibeom was quick.

Where’s Jibeom when he needed him?

A crazy idea crossed his mind, how if he’s imagining about Jibeom’s hand handling it during the solo, for better chance?

He reviewed the idea inwardly and his sensible side judged him hard. Hence, he chose not to think at all. Scratch that idea.

“What’s with that long face? You’ve been staring like you’re going to burn a hole on my back.”

The bored tone that suddenly greeted his ear force him to jump. He’s always sensitive towards sound but that was alarming.

“Jibeommie! Don’t startle me like that!” he cursed under his breath as shock hit hard.

Speak of the devil, this one came to find him himself.

“You should say it to yourself, please check my back if there’s an actual hole there,” Jibeom responded in nonchalant gesture and turns his back, gesturing Joochan to check the handmade _hole_ of Joochan’s sharp gaze; only to get patted aggressively by the other.

“… I didn’t mean too! You just need to gaming less!” He complained, a sheepish grin on board. Aside from the idle chatter, he didn’t waste time when the opportunity walked to his direction. “Anyway, will you have free time tonight? Or Tomorrow?” In slow and secretive whisper, the tone was shifted and Jibeom can already guess.

The answer didn’t take long.

“Sure, but let’s use _that_ apartment? Majority of us are owl-child these days. I don’t think the dorm-ghost story can cover that up”

The mention of ghost story invited a judging squint from Joochan’s side while the source of that glare put a clueless face while holding in a twitch on his lips corner.

Well, at least, he didn’t need to be that desperate anymore.

There’s the superhero, Kim Jibeom.

***

Therefore, it’s how and why they’re now walking in the middle of the night, covered from top to toe as they quietly transferred to the safe place; to do the special business.

After all, it’s business between themselves and it’s better to keep things secretive.

Jibeom opens the doors and they quickly get in. it’s so cold outside, freezing. The wind is especially unforgiving this evening. Thus, as soon as the door swings open, Joochan straightforwardly runs inside to crash near the heater, leaving Jibeom on the bellboy job: closing and locking the door.

“Here.” A blanket wrapped on his shoulder, Joochan glanced up to see Jibeom taking off his jacket. He grins and mutters a light thank.

They share this routine, somehow. Although the first one was an account for impulsive need of help. It grows structured over the times. There will be warm gestures, warm or cold drink too (depending on the weather), and a build-up which sometimes turns into a consultation session. 

Soon, there are two cups of warm ginger honey tea on the table and Jibeom who’s fresh from the shower.

Joochan already got his bath before they left the dorm, taking the opportunity when Jibeom’s do the request to their manager for the access key.

They sit side to side with random TV show become the background. Joochan takes the lead to tell a tale, patting Jibeom’s thigh out of habit while he expresses and confides in Jibeom.

“You can’t relax?”

Joochan can’t help but check on Jibeom’s wet hair while the other didn’t look. He pretends to sip the tea when Jibeom looks back at him. Red really suits him. The color evades this sense of racy dominant image.

“Kinda? I’m having fun and all, thank God I’m sleeping well and eat a lot of delicacy despite the diet, but still, I feel uneasy and distressful these days.” He puts the cup down, shifting his figure to the couch lazily.

“Well, lucky you, I’m here. Gonna add this to your debt of fried chicken, you have so many unpaid chicken deals that I can live a week jobless and still get myself stuffed with chicken, sir Hong.”

That’s hyperbolic. Joochan shoots a cheeky judging gaze at the curt roleplay.

Yet, instead of their casual laughter, suddenly this Busan friend leans in too close and Joochan is torn between laughing at the up-close serious longing look for chicken, or to lean in as well cause damn Kim Jibeom what the hell he’s being so attractive for?

He wants to kiss that lips so badly.

“Psh, I treat you a lot already.” Joochan decided he’ll just laugh it out and being the bigger tease.

He squeezes those pair of lips to resemble fish mouth and pulled him even closer in purpose. Now, Jibeom should know better that he is not going fall so easily.

Those eyes spark a light Joochan knows too well. Eventually, their lips mold together. Long slim fingers reach to his cheek, pulling him closer as the kiss deepen. The kiss itself is languid, Jibeom’s alike. Laid-back, witty, and highly engaging. The way their lips move against each other, the little nibble and nip. Joochan shifts closer, he needs more. 

The kiss is like alcohol, a type he will gladly take daily if that’s possible. Get him all giddy yet wide awake with his feet on the ground.

The force becomes intolerable as the times goes by. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to escalate. A little bit messy, a little too much of heat. Joochan can’t tell what’s really going on but he just goes with his instinct. It’s a longing, thumping, demanding tug and he can’t escape it. Now, that Jibeom willingly answers to that lingering need and pulls him closer with those slender hands.

“Ha–!”

How exactly he ends up cradling on Jibeom’s laps, there’s no tell. Something he certainly understands, they’re so close that when he gasps for air (his heart refuses to work for those seconds), he can properly see how Jibeom’s face leans closer to his side and how that man licks away the stain of saliva on his lips corner.

His brain is freezing. Only the buzz of TV noise fills his head. He didn’t even remember what they watch before, all that matter is the reconnection of their lips, Jibeom’s arms holding him close, and the heat radiating between them.

What are they, they clearly think of each other as a good friend, and for now, Joochan personally don’t want to tap into the possibility of being a trashy possessive bitch for no reason, just take it slow. They’re in no competition. A good friend helping each other is an enough answer. They have so much to keep up now and the best they can do is supporting each other. He reminds himself when there’s the weird idea of relationship concept pushing in.

When the kiss finally breaks, they stare at each other, exchanging no words and proceeding to the next step. Jibeom pulls the younger to his embrace as his hand slides down there.

Bare hand slightly cold from the air conditioner and Joochan feels like the first time. He doesn’t know how he should react. His length is pulsating from the slow but firm stroke. His hands cling around Jibeom’s shoulder as his toes slightly curl in anticipation.

He spends years building a proper breathing technique but it all seems useless that his lungs already beg for another round of air. His sensory system is wrecked what can he do?

After some stroking, there’s some squeezing, rubbing and pinching; the pace fastens. Teeth clench as the tension surges up, his muscle twitch. He’s pushed to the edge in a way that all his nerves get electrified by overwhelming sensations.

Everything turns blurry and he can feel that he’s so close to cum.

Yet, the speed decelerates a beat, and in the middle of his confusion and slightly frustration, he catches _that_ view. Jibeom seemingly _tries_ to control his breath, he appears to have difficulty in breathing.

His face didn’t give much but Joochan knows Jibeom for years and he can tell there is something in his expression. It’s not bad but _unusual_. Heat. It’s the first time Joochan looks at his face this close and it’s… what’s that term people use to express something sexy and tempting?

Oh, sexc. That’s it.

Before he can think further though, the speed suddenly increases and that’s merciless.

His toes curl sharp as tears breams on his eye corners, that’s just too much to take at once.

“Jibeommie- AH!“

A mixture of squeaked moan slips away. A grunt follows and Joochan can feel a sob is about to go. He absentmindedly bites Jibeom’s shoulder to kill whatever inappropriate voice he’s going to make.

A minute later, he comes, hard, covering the whole of Jibeom’s palm in white liquid.

Joochan is breathless after that, digging his teeth still on the covered shoulder to muffle the crying of pleasure, spazzing from the marveling sensation.

As his sense slowly returns to normal, his head drops weakly on the crock of Jibeom’s neck. It’s warm there and he unconsciously nuzzle. 

“Thank you.” He mumbles quietly while regaining his composure.

Jibeom pets Joochan’s head in a comforting gesture while he reaches for the tissue to clean the white liquid on his other hand.

“Better?”

“Much better.” Short mumble, one can tell that Joochan is still up there somewhere on the cloud. So, he stays still in that position to let the younger has his rest.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see the drips of tears. That beautiful face looks gleaming under the lamp exposure. Jibeom glances further to his shoulder, something seems to happen there cause he feels an unusual sting on his skin.

 _Did Joochan bite him?_ He wonders. However, that topic quickly leaves his mind when Joochan huffs and catches his gaze. Then, they simply stare for some seconds before Joochan buries his head on that warm embrace for a short nap after a short mumble.

“You’re handsome.”

Jibeom is beyond confused.

***

Later that night, after Joochan cleans up for the second time and Jibeom gets new duty as a cook. They get ramyoon paired with cola for dinner. Joochan helps the cooking halfway but he’s kinda disappointed that there’s no supply of chicken to top the ramyoon.

But, they finds eggs and the ramyoon is chicken-flavored so it makes a good replacement.

They eat deliciously while watching this new drama Joochan recommended. It’s a peaceful late dinner time with mostly filled with the sound of slurping. In between, there’s commentary and laughter, per usual, since suddenly there’s a skit played between them when a mukbang scene is up on the screen.

“A bucket of chicken wings is more attractive than a whole chicken.”

“A whole chicken will run away before you can cook it.”

They exchange a look and Joochan raises a brow at that statement. Predicted enough, their laughter is soundly after that.

And so the night goes, domestic and casual. Joochan is the first to fall asleep. Head slips down from the couch headrest to Jibeom’s laps. The older carefully shift his position to make sure Joochan sleeps well using his thigh as pillow. He watches the other sleeping face in a deep silence. Then, he looks up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. He gotta need to focus harder on controlling his emotion and action

Gently, he caresses the soft skin of Joochan’s plump cheek. Recalling back, he was so close to pushing Joochan down on the couch and only God knows what will happen after that.

That was tough battle.

But, it’s worth every sweat as he can stare, admiring, the peacefulness in that sleeping face

“Sleep tight, Joochannie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell you, Jibeom's sprite tee is powerful and I legit forgot the original words for that. bye :')  
> Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do xD


	3. Bonus

The next morning, they returned to the dorm. To kill any suspicion, they prepares the alibi of ‘waking up early and going out for a light jogging’ if anyone happened to gap them on the front door. To support that, they actually did a jogging after Joochan has the fun to poke the other awake. Five minutes nonstop of cooing and recording the older’s sleeping face as a blackmail material which he has skillfully hid in a protected folder in his phone.

Joochan is having the time of his life. 

When they’re back, Sungyoon and Seungmin are planning for the breakfast menu, so Joochan naturally joins them. Jibeom chooses his shared bedroom as better option. Sleep is his weekend girlfriend.

Unfortunately, the morning he wishes to be a quiet and lovely one is a dream not coming true. A pair of curious and mischievous eyes has been tailing his and Joochan’s movement since they arrive at the dorm.

A gaze that resembles the devil who finds its new pray.

Jangjun walks to Jibeom’s side when Joochan disappears for food. It catches him out of guard when the happy-go-lucky hyung slings his arms around his shoulder out of blue.

“Hmm, someone is apparently not that hopeless.”

It’s a shady statement and Jibeom gives him a look.

He can’t mishear that tease in his voice. And, although he’s not Spiderman, his tingling tells him that he should really really be careful with anything his hyung going to spurt. Even if it sounds like nonsense. That face speaks volume: _Morning Bro, I won’t let you live peacefully today!_

“What?”

“How’s Joochan?”

He blinks slowly, unsure if his ears catch it right.

It’s a given that he’s naturally a good actor. If he’s anything less, he’ll be a deadmeat right there.

The confusion in Jibeom’s face is realistic. But, Jangjun knows way too well to believe that expression in first sight. Everyone else can fall for that, but not him.

He leans closer to Jibeom’s ear and whispers. “You guys did xxx and xxx and XXXX and-”

That’s that. It’s more of a reflect when he pushes Jangjun’s face away. He understands the 18+ content, yet having it whispered graphicly to his ear? And now, he and Joochan?

What sorcery is that? Also how Jangjun can detect _anything_?

Anyway, Jibeom won’t fall for that.

“Yah! This hyung!! are you sure you’re a hyung, talking that dirty to your dongsaeng!?”

Face wrinkled to a playful nasty one as he looks at the older, not giving up on the banter either. 

“Oh please. Don't give me that look."

If you go for Jangjun, you need a method. Jibeom has one that works well through the year. The secret techniques of wit. Pull and push. Now is the pushing part, and he chooses not to bother. The Busan boy purposely walked straight to the room.

First, he doesn’t want to give away any information. Second, he prefers to have his private life stay as private. Third, he respects Joochan.

He presents the bored look tellin ‘whatever you said hyung’ and a template answer.

“Yes yes yes.”

Jangjun groans in annoyance when his prey ignores him. Yet, he tails Jibeom for a better chance. Sooner or later, he’ll get something out from that mouth. He’s about to annoy the younger, telling him that he’s no fun. However, he knows it won’t get him any deeper information.

He needs to satisfy the curiosity. Blame the duo for such awakening in him. His hand lands in a surprise attack of headlock.

Jangjun won’t back down of course.

“Y'know, the bathroom ghost story, I think it has something to do with my old toilet accident.”

A bait is thrown.

He’s been noticing this _fling_ around. At first he thought, it’s because their chemistry is over the top. However, the more he spends time with Joochan, he can see better at the way these two interact; incredibly close but at the same time take careful distance. They’re very casual around each other, especially when there’s only the two of them. But, as soon as there are more people they’ll mingle single pringle with others or being subtle here and there.

Point is, there must be something.

It’s even more suspicious since he just heard from Sungyoon that Joochan inquired a very specific topic about ‘being intimate with your friend’.

As they have the same braincell, he didn’t need an interpreter help to see the underlying meaning.

The question, which one?

Sungyoon, Daeyol, Tag, Seungmin and him, the Star of all Star, are out of this list. It leaves him the 99s and Bomin. Yet, Bomin is hardly seen around except on sleeping mode. He’s been a zombie these days.

It sorts to three possibility: Donghyun, Jibeom and Jaehyun. Donghyun is too pure, the mama-like, and Jangjun doubts it. Jibeom is Jibeom, questionable and most possible suspect. Jaehyun is too lazy to start anything and he’s been so lethargic.

His tingling said it’s Jibeom.

His tingling hardly goes wrong.

The conclusion: It’s Jibeom.

All that left is a clarification.

“I can’t believe you. That’s your doing? Don’t you pity Bomin?” The bait is sadly thrown away.

Jangjun has this facepalm. This friend really intrigues him. Even though Jibeom has not yet spilled a thing, the slight overreaction in his tone is already a clue.

“Who teach you to be this good at talking back eh?”

He slanders, playful as always and Jangjun can see the gleaming mischief flickers on those eyes. Jibeom sure enjoys to hear that fact.

Anyway, he pulls Jibeom’s sleeves to keep him on spot when that boy trying to run away. ‘Don’t Runaway’ becomes the background-sound out of nowhere courtesy to Jangjun’s antics as he sings on top of his lungs.

Though, accidently, his excessive pulling on Jibeom’s favorite stripe tee leads to a discovery.

A half-moon line of teeth mark printed on that broad shoulder. He stops and tugs on the tee wider to examine the mark there.

Oh the _jackpot._

“Well, the ghost surely can bite hard. Real hard. You ain’t tell me it’s your doing.”

Jibeom squeaks when a part of his shoulder is pinched hard.

“What the-“

And okay, he’s in trouble when he saw that victorious grin on Jangjun’s face and that spot on his shoulder in a frame.

Damn. _Oh my God._

“So… you and Joo-“ A pair of hands is quick on action. The rest of the words are muffled into a non-existence noise.

“… let me treat you whatever you want but keep this between us.”

He’s sure that twinkling on those eyes means no good to his bank account.


End file.
